


Ever Hear of Cold Ones?

by Shenandoah76209



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean answered the phone it was only because he saw Bobby's number on the ID.  "Yeah Bobby, what've you got?"  What Bobby had was a Hunter up in Forks with something that sounded like a cross between a Wendigo and a Vampire.  Either one of those would be trouble.  A mish mash of the two?  This could be nothing good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dean answered the phone it was only because he saw Bobby's number on the ID. "Yeah Bobby, what've you got?" Sam gave him an inquiring look to which he could only roll his eyes. What'd he want, telepathy? He'd only just answered the damn thing.

"Dean, need you to head on up to Washington if you don't have anything goin' on. Got a call from an old friend's daughter." Bobby was his usual self, crotchety and sparse on the niceties.

"Well we were planning on torching a ghost over in Utah. Could head up that way afterwards. What's she think's goin' on?" Seeing Sammy give him another look, albeit slightly bitchier, Dean mouthed, 'Washington' at his brother and considered his work done. 

"Y'ever hear a Cold Ones?" Bobby's question was equal parts worried and confused. "I've got a few references but they're all tied up in legends about Wendigo and Vampires with a dash of Quileute lore thrown in for spice."

"Hard to decipher or just a lotta conflicting information?" Dean was now officially concerned. New supernatural threats were never a good thing. And anything related to Wendigo was bad news. The things were freaky fast and hard as hell to kill.

"Try little to no information." Bobby was sounding a little frustrated. "Best suggestion I can find is find some books on Quileute legends and mythology. I've got one book, printed back in the forties about the Quileute tribes, sayin' they can shift into giant wolves but, get this, they ain't werewolves. They call 'em spirit warriors and the wolves are to defend the tribe and humans against the 'Cold Ones'."

"That's new." Dean didn't enjoy feeling flummoxed. "Guess if it’s true the girl oughta talk to the tribe. See if she can get some backup until we get there."

Sam made a frustrated noise and in exasperation Dean threw him the phone, or threw the phone at him, either/or. "Here, talk to Bobby. You two can theorize while I drive. This salt an' burn shouldn't take too long and we're almost there."

8888

Ganking the ghost got a little tricky when it didn't have a grave. Burning up an urn of ashes and a lock of hair was only hard because it took a while to find the stuff. But two days later he and Sammy were on their way to Washington.

"So you find anything about Cold Ones?" He looked at Sammy as he drove. "Anything on the Quileute?"

"Plenty on the Quileute," Sam shrugged. "Not much on the Cold Ones." He shook his head. "I've found a few things, mostly stuff that, like Bobby said."

"So did Bobby say anything about this girl?" Dean asked figuring curiosity wouldn't do any harm.

"Yeah...apparently her name is Isabella Swan, she's the daughter of Charlie Swan." Sam nodded when Dean looked at him in astonishment. "Yeah, that Charlie Swan. When Bobby said old friend he forgot to mention, retired Hunter, book collection to rival Bobby's and he's been the Sherriff in Forks, Washington since...well...since he confined his Hunting to that general area."

"And he doesn't know about this stuff either?" Dean shook his head in amazement. "That does not bode well man."

"Well when we get there we're to report straight to the Swan house. Apparently they're expecting us." Sam pointed at the exit sign and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I see it Sammy, what'm I? Blind?" Dean sighed gustily as he switched lanes. "So if Charlie Swan is on the case up there why the hell do they need us?"

"Well if Swan is Bobby's age he's probably not Hunting much anymore." Sam shrugged. "And I guess his daughter is in school still. Wonder what that's like?"

Dean let that pass since Sammy had pretty much dedicated his life to getting into college and that had gone to hell in a hand-basket, pun intended. “How’d she even see these things if she’s in school? If you’re any kinda example there’s not much time between classes to go wandering around.”

“Forks seems semi isolated. Little town along the highway along the way to bigger towns…” Sam was studying the map. “It’s barely a dot.”

“So…what? She’s goin’ to state college and commuting home?” Dean considered that. “I guess if she saw something weird while she was traveling…”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Sam shrugged and went back to his research.

8888

“Forks, WA,” Dead read the sign on the town border. “Population thirty six hundred eighty eight.” He shook his head, “Not exactly booming is it?”

“If the highway didn’t go through here it probably wouldn’t exist,” Sam shrugged. “Kinda like old railroad towns.”

“Forks…makes me wonder if there’s another one down the line called Spoons or something. Knives? Napkins?” Dean glanced down at the directions Bobby had given them and drove carefully down the side streets, rain misting over the windows and finally pulled up in front of a white sided house.

The front door opened almost immediately and a dark haired girl stood on the steps. Dean whistled appreciatively. “Damn…”

“Pretty sure she won’t appreciate you drooling on her.” Sam was rolling his eyes again.

“You gotta admit, she’s drool worthy.” Dean studied her. She was pretty, long dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Of course if she lived up here where the sun never shone she wouldn’t get much of a chance to tan. Honestly she wasn’t his usual type. He generally preferred woman who were looking for fun for a night. This one had ‘relationship’ written all over her.

"Not your usual type." Sam observed as he shoved books into his pack. "Not tanned enough or blonde enough."

"Thanks, didn't realize I had a type." Dean snarked as he climbed out of the Impala and called out to the girl. "Hey, we got the right address for Sherriff Swan?"

"Yeah. That's my dad." She pushed a lock of hair behind one ear in what seemed like a nervous gesture. "You're the Winchesters?"

"Yep." Dean pulled his own pack out of the backseat and strode forward. "I'm Dean, that's Sammy my little brother."

Her eyes went from him to Sam's taller frame and her mouth quirked in a half smile, obviously appreciating the contrast in description and height. "Huh. I'm Bella. Charlie’s daughter.”

Dean nodded and finally asked the question that had been bugging him for half the drive. “How’d you manage to run into Cold Ones. Bobby said you’re still in school?”

Her smile was dry and she shook her head. “Would you believe they attend high school?”

8888

Dean was in shock. That had to be it. He’d misheard, misunderstood, mis—something. But whatever Bella had said it was not that the Cold Ones were high school students.

He stared at her for a moment and then at Charlie Swan. “Sir?” He forced the words past strangely numb lips, “Could you maybe…gimme the rundown on the situation again?”

“Stuck on the high school part of it?” Charlie nodded and his brown eyes, like his daughter’s, were sympathetic.

“How… What are, I mean…” Dean shook his head. “What’n the hell are they doing?”

“And nobody’s noticed?” Sam added with an incredulous look. 

“Son, never underestimate the power of human denial.” Charlie handed them each a beer and kissed his daughter’s head before he sat down again. “I’ve known something was off about Carlisle Cullen but I never could pin it down. He’s a doctor and he’s never had anything untoward happen with a patient or with anyone. He and his family are in the ‘too good to be true’ part of my brain.”

“Bobby said these Cold Ones were like a cross between Wendigo and Vampires,” Dean offered. “But if they haven’t been rampaging, killing, and there aren’t any disappearances…”

“Their skin is ice cold.” Bella offered quietly. “I sit next to one in Biology.” She added with a grimace. “He’s…weird. The other four are too gorgeous to be human, but he’s just odd. I might have overlooked it but I’ve been reading Charlie’s books about creatures since…well, since I could read. And his eyes changed color.”

“Changed color?” Sam leaned forward, eager to learn as always. “How do you mean?”

“I mean they were black when I first met him. Not solid black like possession’s supposed to be, black irises.” Bella explained. “But when he came back to school the week after, his eyes were…like amber? Dark gold.”

Dean rubbed his eyes; the non stop drive was clearly catching up to him. “We’ve been trying to read up on the Quileute legends about Cold Ones. Bobby mentioned you’ve got contacts with the tribe?”

“Yeah, Billy Black’s one of the elders and he’s been my best friend since I was a kid. We Hunted together until he ended up in a wheelchair.” Charlie nodded. “Bella’s gotta go to school tomorrow but afterwards we can all take a trip out to the rez.”

“You’re going back to school where you gotta take classes with one of those things?” Dean looked at Bella in astonishment and Sam looked up from his notes to stare.

Bella shrugged, “Hey, they haven’t done anything yet. For all we know they’re some sort of…peace loving, tree hugging, Cold Ones.” She began to clean up the remains of the meal. “They’re hugely popular at school, answers to every teacher’s question, gorgeous, fashionable, even the guys dress like a magazine. It kinda freaks me out if you wanna know the truth. Like they’re imitating human life but they’re not quite getting it right. Between that and the eyes, that’s why I started to look through Charlie’s books again.”

“And you’re going to school with them.” Dean shook his head. “No freakin’ way.”

“You can’t stop me from going to school.” Bella glared at him. “If I didn’t stop when I was freaked out by the Cold Ones, I’m not going to stop just because you say so.”

“Fine.” Dean glared back. “Then I’m going too.” That got a chortle from Sam and a half smile from Charlie Swan. “Oh, so you’re gonna tell me you’re okay with this?” He switched the look to the Sherriff questioningly.

“Son I never said I was, I just was trying to picture you in a classroom.” Charlie’s smile widened. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number, speaking to someone in genial tones once they answered. Dean watched as the Sherriff spun a story about an old friend’s son visiting and interested in the high school’s programs and classes. “So I was wondering if he could tag along with Bella tomorrow, get an idea of what we offer. He’s got a younger brother he might enroll if his work takes him this way.”

Bella was smirking, an expression that looked more at home than it should on her supposedly innocent face, as her father managed to get permission for him to ‘tag along’ with her at school the next day. By the time Charlie had hung up she was almost laughing. “You are so toast. You’re gonna be so bored.” She shook her head.

Dean shrugged. “I’ll have your legs to look at. How bored could I really get?” The instant the words were out of his mouth he knew he was in trouble. He counted a slow five and looked at Charlie only to find the man chortling at the shocked look on his daughter’s face.

“Charlie you are… so gonna get it.” Bella almost growled at her father. “It’s not that funny.”

“I’ve been telling you for years that the boys at your old school are idiots.” Charlie was shaking his head, beer bottle dangling precariously from his fingers as he laughed. “They’re panting after you here but you think it’s because you’re the shiny new toy.”

“Are you kidding? Is he kidding?” Dean stared from Charlie to Bella in astonishment. “You’re not even my type and I can see you’re gorgeous. What’re you wearin’ a burka to school?”

Bella’s little shriek of frustration set her father laughing again and he shook his head as she took the empty beer bottles and sent them crashing into the recycle bin. Sam winced and sent Dean a look that advised caution. “Well, we should get going…I thought I saw a motel on the edge of town.”

“No.” Charlie stood and grabbed their bags. “I bought this house when I thought I was gonna have more than one kid. When Bobby told me you were coming Bella and I cleared out the other bedrooms. They’re small but the mattresses should beat the Dew Drop Inn.”

“I put Sam’s bag in the green room and Dean’s is in the brown one.” Bella called from the kitchen. She came out with a dishtowel in her hands.

“We’ve got protective symbols carved into the woodwork,” Charlie explained. “And last summer Bella and I got every way into this house covered, including the fireplaces.”

Sam looked at him and Dean nodded, “Well thanks then.” He offered, a little taken aback.

“Yeah, Bobby’s really the only one who’s ever opened his home up to us.” Sam added with a grateful smile. “But we can eat a lot…so maybe we could help with the groceries?”

Charlie shook his head. “Boys I know how you two subsidize your Hunting. And I don’t mind it, in other towns. But folks around here don’t really have the wherewithal to cover credit card fraud. You’re here, you’re helping us; we can cover your board while you’re here.”

Dean looked down, a little embarrassed by the gently worded warning. “It isn’t like…” He stopped. There wasn’t really a way to explain it that didn’t sound like a slam to Dad or an excuse.

“Hey,” Bella touched his arm to get his attention. “We get it. You two don’t exactly have the luxury of full time jobs and Hunting on weekends. You help people. You are helping us. We just…don’t want you to have to worry about making ends meet while you’re here.”

“Now if you wanna go and shoot pool down in Port Angeles and lighten a few wallets nobody’s gonna stop you.” Charlie added with a grin. “But this is a small town and we want you to be welcomed back. And not just by us.”

“C’mon. I’ll show you guys the rooms. You’re tired. And I gotta be at school by eight.” Bella nudged him gently and led the way up the stairs. “Only one bathroom so if you two wanna shower tonight that’ll leave plenty of hot water for me and Charlie in the morning. We both need it to wake up.”

“Not morning people?” Dean asked, trying to keep his eyes off her cute ass as he followed her. 

Her laugh was dry as dust. “Not hardly.”

“Know the feeling.” Dean admitted. “We got some cash. You want us to go out and score breakfast?”

“Nah, once I’ve had a shower I’m safe around dangerous objects like stoves and microwaves.” Bella gave him an amused look over her shoulder that made her look years older than she was and gestured to a room with dark green walls and soft white trim. “Sam you’re in here. And Dean, you’re right next to him here.” She opened a door a couple yards down the hall and showed him his room, with polished walnut floors and a damask pattered wallpaper in shades of brown and cream.

“Uh…thanks.” Dean stared at the room, still half amazed that the Swans were offering. “It’s…uh…it’s really nice.”

“It’s not really, but we tried to make the comfortable.” Bella smiled slightly. “I’m on the other side of the stairs and the bathroom is right at the top of them. Charlie’s opposite of me.”

“We’ll be fine. Thanks.” Sam smiled. “We’ll see you in the morning. Maybe I can go to work with your dad and go over some of the old records. Now that we’ve got some names, I can do some research, see if there’s any history with these Cullens.”

“Sounds good. I’ll let him know.” Bella pushed her hair behind her ears and headed back towards the stairs. Moments later Dean heard the telltale creak of the steps as she went back down them.

He looked over at Sam. “So…ideas?”

8888

Morning brought ice and sleet, pissing down rain and Dean helped Charlie put chains on Bella's truck. Sam came out while Bella was cooking and looked at Dean. "So I've got an idea, not sure if you're gonna like it."

"Well hell, you start off like that you can almost guarantee it." Dean scraped ice of the Impala's windshield and rear window. "Tell me anyway."

"I was thinkin' we call Cas. Ask him what he knows about these Cold Ones." Sam shrugged. "I've never heard of a vampire able to go to anywhere with the scent of blood all around them and not have it turn into a blood bath. And Wendigo can't even talk...they lose their humanity when they start to eat flesh."

"And you figure a mix of the two requires divine intervention," Dean sighed. "We haven't heard from him since the apocalypse got canceled. All the dicks with wings went back to heaven."

"Yeah so they were a little upset when someone took away their toys." Sam shrugged. "Besides, Castiel wasn't like the archangels. He liked people. He thought we were weird but he liked us."

"Well we can try it I guess." Dean looked at his now ice free car and sighed. "Better go in and explain the plan to the Swans."

"Oh yeah, this they'll never believe." Sam sighed but followed him into the house.

8888

Bella took it pretty well. Her eyes got wide and she forgot to scramble the eggs she was making for a minute but that was all it took for her to adjust. Charlie was a tougher sell.

"You mean to tell me we were on the verge of the Apocalypse and nobody noticed?" Sherriff Swan was staring at them. "And the only reason it didn't happen was God stopped it?"

"Near as we can figure." Dean shrugged. "We were all set with the plan. Woulda ended up stuck in a cage in Hell for eternity but the world woulda gone on."

"Next thing we know, we don't have the rings anymore. Castiel's alive, and got this look on his face like he's seen the most wonderful thing ever. Michael and Lucifer are gone. And there's no plague of blood or locusts or Croatoan virus." Sam absently thanked Bella for the plate she put in front of him and continued. "Dean's pendant is back around his neck and glowing like crazy. Castiel said it was supposed to glow in the presence of God."

"Thing about angels...most of the ones we've met, they don't much like humans." Dean was eating hungrily. "Dicks with wings really."

"So God, canceled the Apocalypse, and the angels are mad about it?" Charlie shook his head trying to work that one out logically and obviously coming up short.

"Yeah, apparently they're irked because it was their chance to get rid of humanity. We're a blight." Dean informed him with a cheerful grin. "But we've got free will. You'd think they'd be happy God proved to them that he was still around. But they're still whiny little bitches."

Bella nodded as she put Charlie's plate in front of him and sat down with hers. "I remember reading about that. In the hierarchy of heaven, humanity is before even the archangels because we have the choice to do good. We aren't compelled. We have souls. Angels don't."

"And your idea is to call this angel pal of yours and ask him about the Cullens." Charlie took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Well I guess there are worse plans."

"If these Cold Ones are like Wendigos but with brains...not just animal cunning we're in a heap of trouble." Sam shrugged. "It's hard as hell to catch a Wendigo long enough to set it on fire, even if you lure it with live bait. And a Vampire nest...well they're worse. Combine the two? I don't want to think about how hard it would be to kill one of them."

Dean tore his attention away from the eggs and bacon to look at Charlie. "It isn't the only option, we're just..."

"Hey I get it. It's not like we can do recon. And we need information." Charlie held up his hand in surrender. "I'll give Billy a call, ask him over. Going to the reservation might take too much time. And there're things Billy might say here that he'd feel he couldn't if he was at home."

"Not as much pressure to be the Elder," Sam nodded his understanding. Breakfast continued in mostly contented silence as they all ate. Coats and jackets later along with Bella grabbing her bag Dean and Bella were out the front door.

"So… we're still headed to school," Dean grinned at Bella. 

"Be still my heart," Bella rolled her eyes with a half-smile.

“Well in order to spare mine, how about you let me drive?” Dean patted her truck. “Your dad mentioned you’re still not used to the ice while we were putting on the chains. And it’d be a shame for a classic like this to meet a tree due to inexperience.”

She frowned at him but nodded reluctantly. “Only if after school you take some time to let me practice. And talk me through what you’re doing on the way to school.” His look must have required an explanation because she shrugged. “You’re not always gonna be here. I need to know this stuff and Charlie’s pretty busy keeping the town in line.”

Dean nodded, “We’ll fit it in somehow. Meantime gorgeous, watch and learn.”

Her blush crept over her pale skin and for a second he was tempted to cup her jaw so he could feel the heat under her skin. Instead he opened the passenger door for her and admired her legs as she climbed in. 

He explained the general rules of the road regarding ice and snow as he drove, following her directions. She was pretty good at the directions thing, telling him at least a block ahead where turns where and the street names. That was a good thing because it took a little while for the truck to slow down given the ice and the weight of the truck. “Can’t believe they haven’t even salted the parking lot.” He shook his head as he pulled into a space.

“With the rain and the temperatures rising this afternoon they might have figured it wasn’t worth it.” Bella shrugged. “The town doesn’t have a lot of money. That’s part of why the Cullens are such a big deal to the kids here. Everyone thinks they’re glamourous.” She climbed out of her side of the truck and Dean began to exit his, lifting the windshield wipers to keep them from icing over after he shut the door.

The sound of another engine coming closer drew his gaze towards the parking lot entrance and he saw a van coming towards the truck dangerously fast. Reflexes honed from years of Hunting propelled him over the hood of Bella’s truck moments before the van hit the truck’s door, the corner of the hood and headlights striking inches from where he’d been standing.

He looked over at Bella and narrowed his eyes at the tall auburn haired kid standing beside her. “Where’d you come from Red?” He slid off Bella’s hood and put a hand under her elbow. “Bella you okay? The impact didn’t jar the truck into you?”

“I think you hit your head.” The boy was looking at him with something like surprise on his pale face. “I came over here before the van hit her truck.”

Dean shook his head as the rest of the school converged on them. “You can sell that story all you want kid. But you and I know that you nearly outed yourself. Bella and I aren’t as stupid as you’re assuming.”

The boy’s dark gold eyes seemed to change, grow darker as he stared at them and his mouth twisted petulantly before he stalked off through the crowd. “No one will believe you.” He tossed the words over his shoulder.

Dean looked at Bella and grinned. “So are things always this exciting?”

8888


	2. Chapter 2

After Charlie showed up and Dean assured him that he was fine and Bella hadn’t been hurt they were able to go into the high school and Bella’s first class. They were about half an hour late but thankfully so was the rest of the school so to Dean’s way of thinking no harm no foul.

English wasn’t quite as boring as he remembered; maybe because he had Bella rolling her eyes at her classmates transparent attempts to bluff their way through the questions since half of them hadn’t done the reading. The guy in charge, Mr. Mason, Bella called looked at Dean when he and Bella exchanged annoyed looks over some bimbo's bluff. "Mr. Winchester, do you have a particular opinion on the work?"

Dean smirked, "Never liked Jane Eyre much. Way too much languishing over a guy who confides the bare minimum to get trust, lies and nearly gets the girl killed. And she forgives all of it because why? His first wife finally dies and he gets blinded?"

"With a little more poetry and elegance to it..." The teacher smiled slightly. "Do you have a preference for a different classic?"

"Don't get to read much fiction these days. My specialty tends to be myths and legends of the supernatural." Dean found it was easier to keep his answer truthful, if vague. "But if I gotta choose, I always liked Robinson Caruso, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, that sorta thing." 

He was lucky and Mr. Mason didn't push for details on why. When the bell rang to change classes, everyone booked out of there before homework could be assigned, he and Bella among them.

"So d'you really like Robinson Caruso and Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea?" Bella asked as they hurried over to the other building for her government class.

"I liked them when my mom read them to me when I was a kid," Dean shrugged and held the door open for her. "I doubt they changed much since then." 

She chuckled, "Yeah. Great works of literature...not known for adapting with the times." She took a seat and he dropped into a chair beside her. "You might like government a little better. Charlie and I always get into some fun arguments about the system."

"I kinda specialize in getting around the system so yeah, this could be fun." Dean smirked at her mischievously.

8888

She'd been right, he liked government better than English and a lot more than her next class. He hadn't enjoyed Trigonometry when he'd been in high school and it hadn't changed much. Plus the teacher was majorly condescending.

Spanish was something of a relief since it was Latin based and the middle aged lady teaching it enjoyed the fact that he might not always get the pronunciation correct but he and Bella definitely understood the language better than they spoke it.

Lunch was a much needed break. Until Bella pointed out the creep crowd over at their table by the window. "Damn. See what you mean about looking like fashion pages come to life." He rolled his eyes at the GQ looking guys. "What'd the guys do, cut off their balls and let the girls keep 'em in a jar? Only preppy nerds or dudes who are completely whipped dress like that."

"You can't see from here but they all have the same gold eyes." Bella murmured as she led him to the table she shared with some of the kids he'd met in class.

One chick, Jessica, was laying the flirting on thick, twirling her hair around her finger, angling her body towards him and leaning forward until he rolled his eyes. "Kid, I'm about ten years too old for you if you're in Bella's year. If I end up getting arrested it's gonna be for something cool like bank robbery, not screwing jailbait. You're cute but stay in the shallow end of the dating pool. You need more than floaties to deal with me."

Bella had choked on her drink and smacked him in the shoulder. "Dean. Geez, rude."

He grinned at her and nodded towards Jessica, "What? She's not in your league and one quasi legal flirtation is all I can handle. Plus she's only doing it to make the jock there jealous."

Jessica turned red and stood, stacking her books and leaving the table in a huff. The dark haired girl Angela shook her head, half laughing half appalled. "So why is your flirting with Bella okay?"

"Well I know her dad and he'd kill me if anything ever happened." Dean shrugged

"No he wouldn't." Bella smirked at him. "He likes you."

"Okay, Sammy would kill me." Dean assured her.

"Sammy's not my keeper." Bella shrugged. "Besides, I'm two years older than everyone else in my year. I'm almost twenty."

"I didn't know that." Angela tilted her head and considered. Dean could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "You couldn't have been kept back because you were slow. You're way too smart."

Bella smiled and lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "When my parents split I lived with my mom for a while. She kept me out of school for a few years. She was sort of a hippy type. Free spirit, who needs conventional education, a life of wandering...blah blah blah."

"Your dad must have had a fit." The oriental kid, Eric, commented. "Chief Swan always struck me as the type to do what's right instead of whatever you felt like."

"Oh yeah, he was pissed. Got the judge to award custody of him for the summers so he could make sure I had a stable environment at least part of the year." Bella nodded as she finished her apple. "But by that point when I should have been in second grade I was just starting kindergarten. My mom never bothered to stay in one place too long."

Dean scowled. "That sucks. I mean Dad moved us around too but he made sure we were in the right grade, even if sometimes I wished we weren't." 

Bella shrugged, "Meh. That's just how it is. But that's why I'm a junior and I can already vote and in a year and a half I'll be legal to drink." She nodded towards the Cullen table. "You see what I see?"

"They don't eat. They got food but they're just pushing it around, playing with it." Dean muttered. "Weirder and weirder. And this morning was all kinds of weird."

"Tell me about it." Bella muttered. 

Dean tackled the piece of square cardboard that claimed to be a brownie and made a face. "I forgot how much the food sucks in high school." He wrinkled his nose as Bella laughed at him.

"I'll make you pie tonight. We just have to stop at the store on the way home for the stuff to make filling." She waved off the awful cardboard brownie.

The older Hunter grinned at her hopefully, "Apple? Cherry?"

"Whatever you want." Bella promised, her expression still highly amused.

"Marry me?" He got on one knee and clasped his hands in a fervent plea.

"Get up you idiot," She was laughing loudly now. "Pie making abilities are no reason to propose."

"Clearly you underestimate my love of pie." Dean stood and took her empty tray and his, along with Angela's since she was done and deposited them on the stand near the trash before returning to the table.

"I've also overestimated your intelligence if you're gonna propose before you even taste the pie in question." Bella rolled her eyes and picked up her books. "Ange? You about ready?"

"You go ahead, I've got to find my notes...and I think I left them in my locker so I need to stop there before class." Angela waved them on and grinned as Eric offered to walk with her since he had a free period.

8888

Along the way Bella took the time to warn him that biology was the class she shared with the Cold One Edward. 

"He act weird in class?" Dean took her books and carried them easily. "Freak you out any?"

"I don't freak easy," Bella reminded him with a dry smile. "But he stayed as far away from me as he could at first, this expression on his face like he smelt dogshit. Then disappeared for a week. Came back and acted like it was the first time we'd met, like I'd totally forget the way he was before. It was weird. It was the way his eyes changed that made me wonder. I can see black to brown, that could be explained away by lighting. But amber? And if the Cullens are all foster kids and not related why do they all have the same eyes? My dad says that even Dr. Cullen has the same eyes."

"So it's a genetic thing, or it's a supernatural thing." Dean nodded his understanding. "The legends we found online suggested Cold Ones have red eyes. So gold is a little weird as variations go."

"Yeah." Bella quieted as they neared the classroom and Dean took his cue from her, opening the door and following her in. The same round of introductions to the teacher, an upbeat guy with the last name of Banner. Dean's quip of not liking him when he was angry got a laugh out of the guy.

"Sadly my name's not Bruce or I might actually get more respect from my students." Mr. Banner chuckled. "But should I have a lab accident that turns me mean and green I'll let you know. Forks could use another tourist draw besides beautiful chilly beaches."

"Oh yeah, I heard there's some awesome cliff diving spots too," Dean actually found himself enjoying his conversation with the teacher as the students trickled in, the Cold One and Angela Weber among the last of them. He gave Angela a smile, took his seat next across from Bella at the lab table and gave the Cold One the hairy eyeball. 

To his amusement the Cold One looked discomfited, as if he'd been trying to figure something out and Dean had presented him with a puzzle piece but from an entirely different picture.

And then, right when he was thinking he'd open the conversation with a pointed question about diet, Castiel showed up.

8888

Having an Angel of the Lord appear was never what you expected. Cas had the ability to just pop in with the sound of wings and everyone just acted as if he'd been there all along or ignored his presence. "Dean." He greeted his charge with his typical gravely voice. "Isabella Swan who prefers Bella and Edward Anthony Mason Jr. of the Cullen coven."

There was an odd blur that Dean was used to associating with Wendigo and Cas simply smiled and popped all of them, including the rest of the Cullens in the school elsewhere. 

Dean got a hand under Bella's elbow and kept her upright. "Sorry, Cas forgets not everyone's used to flying angel air." 

She stared at him and then at Cas with a blink, "You're really an Angel? One of God's angels?"

"I am." Cas inclined his head gravely. "You are more open to such possibilities than most." His blue eyes fixed upon Dean sternly, "You will take care of her Dean. She is one of my Father's greatest treasures among his children."

"Well I wasn't actually planning to let anything happen to her Cas, but thanks for the headlines," Dean rolled his eyes. "So what gives with the tribe of possible Cold Ones and the early dismissal?"

"The one known as Edward panicked when I appeared. He would have displayed his abilities had I not removed all of us from the school." Castiel fixed Edward with a displeased frown. "He is very young and foolish yet." 

"I beg your pardon sir, but may I inquire how you managed such a feat," The shorter of the three males, a wiry but lethal looking fellow with sandy gold hair was staring at Cas like he'd never seen an accountant before.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel told him. "Such things are among the least of my capabilities." 

"Yeah, don't make him talk in his real voice, or try to use psychic powers to see his true form or your ear drums burst and your eyes burn out." Dean grumbled still remembering glass breaking all over a gas station.

"Mary Alice Brandon, this means you must not try to see me beyond my current vessel," Castiel cautioned one of the Cold Ones masquerading as a kid.

"Is...is that my name?" The dark haired pixie was staring at him. "It feels true but..."

"We must talk." Castiel decided. "I will bring Dean and Bella to your home. One of my brothers will bring Bella's father and Dean's brother. I will leave it to you to inform the head of your Coven and his wife."

"Which brother Cas," Dean interrupted the planning without remorse. "You know half those guys are dicks with wings."

"Our Father restored Gabriel to his Grace." Castiel informed him with an air of overwhelming patience. "He has offered to help us with transporting all of the principals to this matter. Including Billy Black."

"Shit." Dean looked at Bella. "I'm gonna apologize in advance for any lapse in...sanity that might occur when you're around Gabriel. Guy spent centuries upon centuries in disguise as a Loki and he's kept a lot of the attitude that goes along with it."

"Really?" Almost predictably Bella looked excited at the prospect of meeting the Archangel and Dean nearly grinned. He was liking this girl more and more, seemed like she was game for anything.

"Yeah, he's still annoying as hell but he's one of the good ones." Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, recognizing Castiel's expression as the one pre-angel express and was rewarded with Bella leaning into his side as they landed on a beautifully manicured lawn in front of a majorly modern house. 

"Whoa," Bella leaned back to look at the architecture. "Weird to find a place like this all the way out in the woods," She commented quietly.

"Our mother designed it. Esme's very talented. Then she and Carlisle and the rest of us built it." The blonde woman offered quietly as she ran up to them. "Emmett went around the back. He'll tell Esme what's going on. Jasper and Alice went to get Carlisle."

Dean regarded her thoughtfully. She was gorgeous, all of the Cullens were, but her beauty was more the classic human type than the gleaming edges he already associated with the ones Castiel had named Edward and Alice. Maybe his association with Castiel made him more sensitive to weird but she seemed almost brittle with pain. "Cas?" He looked at the angel and his guardian nodded slowly.

"You can see it too." Cas moved towards the girl and took her hand in his, his fingers pressing tenderly to her forehead. "She bears a terrible burden. No one should have to carry such a thing." Dean kept Bella at his side while Cas did his mojo and the girl Cold One trembled under his fingers and then took a deep breath. Cas offered her a gentle smile, "You are my Father's child Rosalie Hale. You must forgive yourself for your perceived sins and allow yourself to forgive those who have sinned against you. You have spent your time in Hell child. Enjoy the life you have with the beloved of your soul."

"What..." The blonde was trembling still and the linebacker built Cold One sped out of the house and wrapped his arms around her, glaring at Castiel.

"What did you do?" He nuzzled her neck, his big hands gentle as he embraced her, his question aimed at the Angel.

"He...he helped me." Rosalie blurted the words out. "Emmett, he... he..." 

The three missing 'Cullen children' arrived then, another male with them, with blond hair and gold eyes. The wiry looking curly haired male gasped audibly when he got near the blond girl and he hugged her tightly. "Rose...you feel so... you feel at peace." 

She nodded her bearing no longer brittle with whatever tension she'd been carrying. The new male looked from Rosalie to Castiel and then at Bella and Dean with a reserved sort of curiosity. "Perhaps we should--"

He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Sam, Charlie Swan and a Quileute man in a wheelchair who Dean was guessing was Billy Black along with Gabriel.

Castiel nodded solemnly. "We should talk. But William Black will not be at ease in your home."

"We'll bring some furniture out, right Rosie?" The black haired linebacker Cold One was smiling easily, his defensive posture easing. "Jazz, you'll help us?"

"Surely can," The shorter male nodded, his southern accent sounding more clearly as he spoke and with inhuman speed the three of them began to move.

Furniture appeared as if by magic, not lawn chairs or plastic patio furniture, but heavy, comfortably upholstered pieces, along with a coffee table, as if they were simply moving the contents of the living room outdoors to the front lawn. Dean watched along with the rest of the humans in amazement and shook his head. The three Cold Ones who'd been doing the moving weren't even out of breath. 

Right after they were done a female with honey blonde hair and a sweet face came out of the house at human speed, carrying what looked like a half a ton of sandwiches, coffee and lemonade along with cookies. "When I heard everyone come home with guests I took a few minutes to prepare some refreshments." She put the tray down on the coffee table. "Please forgive me for not greeting you right away." 

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you," Charlie was at least used to dealing with the elder two Cullens even if he was still a little bug eyed over the display of speed and strength the kids had displayed. "You're being very hospitable considering we came unannounced."

She beamed at him, "Esme, please. We so rarely get visitors; it's a treat to have guests, even unannounced." She looked at her 'husband' sternly, "Carlisle, please, introduce us?"

Dean exchanged a grin with Sammy and caught the ghost of one cross Bella's face. Seemed like Mrs. Cullen liked to keep everyone polite at least and her 'family' knew better than to object. 

"I'm afraid that I don't know the four gentlemen," Carlisle Cullen said quietly. "We'll be happy to introduce ourselves though."

Gabriel took that moment to sit and dig into the cookies, pouring himself a glass of lemonade, earning himself a reproving look from Castiel. "I am an Angel of the Lord. You may call me Castiel. That," he nodded towards the Archangel with a sweet tooth, "is my elder brother. You would know him as Gabriel the Archangel."

The flurry that introduction caused and the slight pause for proof derailed introductions for a moment. Thankfully it seemed Cold Ones processed information quickly though Dean wasn't sure that was a good thing when it came to human survival around them. Cunning could be circumvented, but true intelligence...that was dangerous. Then everyone was staring at him and Sammy.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," Dean nodded politely, not quite ready to sit just yet. "We're Hunters."

"Hunters?" The Quileute man murmured thoughtfully, "Like Charlie and I?"

"As in creepy crawlies that prey upon humans, yeah," Dean nodded. "Guess Charlie didn't have a chance to fill you in yet today?"

Charlie shook his head, "Nope. Got yanked here without so much as a by your leave, though Sam at least knew what was going on."

"They picked me up along the way." The Quileute in the wheelchair offered, "Billy Black, tribal elder of the Quileute. It was my ancestor who made treaty with the Cold Ones."

"At that time, Jasper and Alice had not yet joined our family," Carlisle Cullen said quietly. The wiry curly haired male gave a slight bow and the dark haired pixie fluttered her fingers in introduction. "There were five of us then. Esme, my wife," The woman smiled in welcome. "My daughter Rosalie, and her husband Emmett." The blonde beauty grinned at them and from her side the linebacker waved cheerfully. "And my son Edward." He indicated the coppery haired 'boy' who seemed to be sulking slightly. 

"What's your problem dude," Bella stared at Edward. "You've been pissy every since you met me."

Rosalie laughed, a cheerful sound that made her entire 'family' smile fondly. "He's sulking because he can't hear you Bella." She grinned and shook her head. "Edward's gotten spoiled. He hears everyone's thoughts, but your mind is quiet."

"There's something wrong with my brain?" Bella appeared horrified and Dean couldn't help the glare he sent at the Edward kid.

"There is nothing wrong with your brain kiddo," Gabriel spoke up finally. "You're special, just like your dad and these two lunks." 

"I can't hear any of them," Edward's voice sounded like ground glass. "Not the Winchesters' or Bella's or her father's either, nor the two 'angels'."

"Of course not," Gabriel laughed at him. "They're gifted, just like you and your sister."

"They're all gifted with shields?" Edward's voice didn't improve with incredulity. His disbelief was made all the more unpalatable due to his disdainful expression.

"Bella inherited her gift from her father. Sam and Dean are a very active part of our Father's plan. As such, I...gave...them Enochian sigils to protect them from the wrath of my brothers." Castiel explained quietly. "They are protected from the gifted such as you." He was looking at the Cold One with a thoughtful expression. "You find such gift a hardship?"

The sulky kid practically rolled his eyes and Dean scowled at him in reflex. He might refer to most of the heavenly host as dicks with wings but Cas had been mostly good to them, good intentioned at least and Gabriel was the most laid back Archangel he and Sam had met. He was an ass but he acted human and that was a huge deal considering his origins. "You wanna cut the attitude? Considering either of these two could burn out your eyes and ears in a half second? Or just blast you down to atoms with a wave of their hands?"

"Dean," Sam's voice was urging caution but Dean had just about enough of this kid.

"No Sammy, this jackass looks down on us, acts like we're the freaks, disrespects Bella and Cas, for no other reason than whatever mojo he's got doesn't work on us." He glared at the Cold One. "Far as I can tell you're acting like a spoiled brat whose toy ran out of batteries."

Rosalie's laughter was echoed by her husbands, along with Jasper's throaty chuckle and Alice's chiming giggles. The 'parents' of the group exchanged smiles as Gabriel chortled and Charlie and Billy swapped grimly humorous looks. Carlisle shook his head, smiling still and chastised his 'son'. "Edward, you are being ungracious." He chided, "Surely a respite from the thoughts of a few others is welcome?"

"I'm not used to it," Edward admitted with a hard look at the humans and angels. "You all depend on me to find out if anyone suspects us, if anyone has noticed us, and if I cannot hear the thoughts of others then we could be endangered. I would be failing you." His golden eyes met Carlisle's and Dean finally saw some emotion, anxiety, respect, affection. Whatever else this kid was he did love his family and want to protect them.

"Hey we're only here because you Cold Ones weren't exactly blending in to an experienced eye." Dean shrugged. "That's part of why Cas is here. We figured if our research couldn't find anything then he might know what you were and if folks around here were endangered by you."

"Experienced eyes?" The shorter male, Jasper, asked curiously, regarding them with an assessing gaze. Dean met his eyes and was surprised to find respect reflected there.

"Mine." Bella offered. She'd been quiet, watching and listening, mostly unnoticed by the rest of them and her quiet word drew all eyes to her. "I noticed that you...stood out from the rest of the school." 

"Fresh eyes," Jasper nodded. "And since your father is also experienced, I imagine you went to him first?"

Charlie shook his head, "I'd always known there was something odd about your family Carlisle, just couldn't put my finger on what." He smiled at his daughter proudly, "Bella put together your appearance and behavior with the Quileute legends."

"And we had no clue what you were still, so we called around the Hunter grapevine." Bella rolled her eyes. "Bobby put us in touch with Dean and Sam."

"And since we were on a salt and burn not too far we said we'd swing up this way and give it a look." Dean finished. "Gotta say, finding new stuff...not really our gig. New supernatural creatures...tend to kill off whatever finds them."

"And since Cold Ones sound like the worst cross between a Wendigo and a vampire..." Bella shuddered.

"What's a Wendigo?" Roasalie asked curiously.

"Creatures that used to be human, turned to cannibalism and changed into what they are." Charlie explained patiently. "They have rock hard skin, move like lightening and claws that tend to flay your skin off. They eat people alive when they wake up from their hibernation cycles."

"Damn hard to kill." Dean added and Sammy nodded, pulling up his shirt and showing off the scars. "Sammy's souvenir is easier to show off than mine. Thing tried to tear out my spine last time we went after one."

"And you," Esme looked at the Winchesters and the Swans and Billy Black, "You all hunt these things? Even though you're only human?"

"Who else is gonna?" Dean asked her.

Bella nodded her agreement. "Most people, they don't know about this stuff, they'd freak. Only people who know about it tend to be the ones who've brushed up against it or lost someone to it."

"I lost my father to a Wendigo used to live in one of the caves by the reservation." Charlie offered his explanation. "Billy lost a cousin. That's how we started Hunting. And Bella was half raised to it. The legends part anyway."

"Did a few salt and burns when I was traveling with Mom." Bella shrugged when her father sighed in resignation. "She had no clue but at least she indulged me."

"Sam and I lost our mother to a demon." Dean said gruffly. "Sam was six months old, I wasn't even five yet. Our dad... turned into a Hunter after that. Raised us to it. Family business."

"You mean a ghost or something right?" Emmett asked the question uneasily.

"No man, I mean an actual, from Hell, yellow eyes, pinned my mother to the ceiling and burned her alive, demon." Dean looked at the linebacker sized Cold One. "Its name was Azazel and its endgame was Armageddon."

"Dean is telling the truth." Castiel quieted any further protest. "Hunters have long done the work of the Righteous." He gave Dean and Bella a gentle smile. "They protect our Father's children. As the Nephilim are meant to do." He looked at the Cold Ones.

"Nephilim?" Carlisle was staring at Cas as if the angel had grown a second head.

8888


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rubbed his eyes and wished for aspirin, or at least a beer. The Cold Ones had been going round and round about this for hours now. Castiel had been very patient; to the point of Gabriel even taking over the arguments and explanations. The talking had been going on so long that Castiel had paused to angel express Billy Black home when the Quileute Elder had expressed concern over his son's ability to feed himself.

That had gotten a chuckle out of Bella and she shrugged against him with a murmur. "Jake's kinda helpless with anything that doesn't involve an engine. He's the one who rebuilt my truck."

"My kinda kid," Dean grinned at her and she'd nodded. 

At that point they'd all moved inside the Cullen's house since it was getting a little chilly for the humans and Dean had finally had enough of the circular arguments. "All right, all right, we all get it. You all think you're vampires." He gestured towards the Cold Ones. "Cas and Gabe say you're Nephilim. We," he made a circling motion to encompass the humans, "Call you Cold Ones because we've seen and Hunted vampires and we know you aren't them."

"Cas, what do Nephilim do?" Sam asked. "You said that Hunters have been doing the jobs Nephilim are meant to." 

"Their purpose was lost to them, like so much else has been lost," Castiel almost sighed. "The Sons of God lay with the Daughters of Men and the Nephilim were sired. This was before the Flood. Our Father was wroth with the behavior of his children. They were behaving wickedly and he decided to cleanse the world of them. But some were not wicked. Some were loving and kind and those he spared." He looked at Carlisle. "You are the son of a clergyman. Surely you had heard of the Great Flood and the Nephilim."

"Yes," Carlisle offered tentatively. "But nothing in those teaching mentioned creatures such as ourselves."

"The Nephilim were always mysterious." Gabriel commented. "Plus Dad was a little pissed off when a couple of the boys snuck back to Earth after the Flood and started messing around with the daughters of men again. So he decided to teach them a lesson."

"He bound them to their mortal form. Bound their grace." Castiel said softly. "So they could hear the song of Heaven yet not reach it. It is only recently that they have been freed."

"Yeah," Gabriel shrugged. "Dad was kinda pissed. He said that the kids could live. But they'd be...unchanging until death, their true death, not your metamorphosis."

"Unchanging." Carlisle looked at his family. "It is said that when we're turned we cannot change until something...profound happens to change us."

"Yes." Castiel smiled. "Our Father would not punish his children without any possibility of his blessings in this life. When your souls recognize their true match, then you change. Only then."

"Yeah, that's kinda your happily ever after." Gabriel was still eating cookies. Typical. "You know, until then, you're supposed to keep busy. Do his work, just like all his other kids."

"Our souls?" Carlisle looked as if he was going to pass out. "We...we have souls?"

Dean looked at Castiel who was staring as if the Cold One had just asked one of the most stupid questions imaginable. "Yes." The angel replied cautiously, perhaps wondering if this was a joke he didn't get. "Of course."

"But we're...dead." Edward was doing the same shocked stare. "Everything I've read..."

"Oh please." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You can love can't you?" He gestured at the three couples around them. "You've got three of the best examples of soul having in front of you and you think that just because you're not alive in basic human form anymore that you're suddenly the evil soulless undead?"

"When you put it like that..." Jasper murmured with a half smile.

"All of our Father's children have a soul." Castiel informed them solemnly. "As you were once human you are blessed with a soul and free will. Therefore you have a choice."

"A choice?" Carlisle was still a bit shocked. Dean guessed he hadn't gotten this kind of news in...ever.

"You choose what to do with your lives." The angel of Thursday smiled. "You are a good man; you have chosen to help others. A man of healing."

"I have friends, they drink human blood, but they aren't..." Jasper was struggling to say something.

Gabriel, of all things, took pity on him. "Don't worry about your brother and sister. Those two wanderers tend to make the bad guys quake in their boots. I think the mafia in Chicago lost half their hitmen last time those two were in town."

"So drinking human blood is okay?" Dean blinked at Gabriel. "You can't tell me every Cold One, Nephilim...whatever is like that."

"Of course not. They have free will. Even their rulers are...less than perfect." Castiel exchanged a glance with Gabriel who grinned mischievously.

"I'll just go and remind them about their true purpose. And it isn't scarfing down the blood of innocent tourists." The archangel popped out, taking three cookies with him.

"What is our purpose," Jasper was watching Castiel hungrily. "I struggle every day to keep to our diet. I don't want to hurt people."

"The purpose of the Nephilim is to hunt those whose lives have become...corrupted. The ones who prey upon his children. To hunt the Wendigo and the Vampires, shapeshifters, ghosts. Those who give into the corruption." The angel told him gently. "The Hunters here can educate you."

"Oh man," Dean sighed. "You know books aren't my thing."

"But fighting is." Jasper commented. "I can tell, just from the way you hold yourself. You..." His eyes darkened sympathetically. "You've been fighting a long time."

"I was six the first time my dad put a gun in my hands." Dean nodded. "Fought in one way or another ever since."

"He practically raised me." Sam agreed. "Dad wasn't around much."

"I was reading Dad's books from the time I could read." Bella shrugged. "It's not an easy life but we can't just...unknow everything we've learned."

"So you could teach us," Emmett was leaning forward eagerly, Rosalie's eyes bright with interest. "We could learn about the stuff you hunt, how you hunt for it, your methods, that sort of thing?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed cautiously, sending a look at Cas. The angel just beamed at him like Dean had done something awesome and the Hunter sighed. "Yeah, we could teach you. Not like you guys really need to study for school right?"

"We've matriculated a lot," Rosalie commented dryly. "I could teach every class at the school."

Gabriel popped back in and startled everyone, which Dean figured was no mean feat considering the Cold Ones' senses. "So your kings...they're kinda dicks." He told Carlisle. "The only one that remembered me was the really old one who won't cheer up until he's dead."

"Marcus?" Carlisle stared at him. "Marcus remembered you?"

"Well we had met before," Gabriel shrugged. "Once I jogged his memory a bit he convinced the other two. They're going to be calling you soon I think for some advice. I let them know that I wasn't exactly pleased with the way they're resting on their laurels. Honestly, that business in the South? And the way Aro has been collecting people. I almost called him Slughorn."

Bella giggled and shook her head. "I wouldn't have taken you for a Harry Potter fan."

The archangel wrinkled his nose. "I like parts of them. Other parts...well...sloppy, no common sense, and an awful ending. And a mishmash of everything. But they got kids reading and believing in things like magic and angels again. So...take the good with the bad you know?"

"If you're through with your book report?" Charlie had been quiet up until then. "Did you seriously just go piss off a bunch of Cold Ones and then tell them where we are?"

"Well they know where the Cullens live anyway. I also told them that little rule of theirs about humans in the know being killed or turned was not going to apply to anyone with my mark." Gabriel waved off Charlie's concerns. "I'll go back to visit again tomorrow, give them another dose of me. They'll get it eventually."

Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled with Gabriel's insouciance. "And when you're not around and they show up here?"

"They won't be able to touch any of you." Gabriel wagged his finger at the Sherriff. "Have a little faith Chief. Any Cold One will be able to see you're untouchable. They'll steer clear of this area for the most part. Unless they've got a specific reason for visiting, like old friends." The Cullens looked more than a little relieved about that.

Charlie sighed and looked at the Cold One 'kids'. "All right. Guess it'd be a little weird to have all of you skipping school. But after school tomorrow, Bella and the Winchesters can show you my books. Help you start up your own library."

"Library?" Jasper's eyes gleamed curiously. "What kind of library?"

"Myths, legends, all sorts of spooky lore," Sam grinned. "Our pal Bobby's got one of the best. Hunters have a network, we all have our areas of expertise."

"So what sort of skills should we work on?" Rosalie asked quietly. "Jasper can teach us to fight, other Cold Ones or...Nephilim or whatever we are. But that can't be all there is to it."

"Languages, dead ones especially, are useful." Bella told her. "A lot of the resources or references are in ancient Greek, Latin, Old English... Sanskrit... you name it. And the people who study dead languages...aren't always the type who'll take us seriously when we need information."

"And you'd be amazed at what people dismiss as folklore," Sam added. "Stuff that everyone knew back in the day, half of it isn't written down. So if you know Cold Ones who are a lot older and they can remember that stuff...write it down. Some day it could save someone's life. A Hunter's, or someone he or she is trying to protect."

"There is a book series by Carver Edlund." Castiel told them solemnly. "They are written by a prophet of the Lord. They are the Winchester gospels."

"You guys have a gospel named after you?" Emmett sounded impressed and Dean mentally noted that Castiel really needed to learn when to shut up.

"It's a bunch of bullshit," Dean growled his irritation and Sam winced in embarrassment.

"It's really badly written." He started only to be interrupted.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Dean stared at his little brother. "The man basically wrote our lives in his books for fun and profit, hah, no pun intended. People freakin' roleplay us at conventions. They don't think we're real. And what you lead with is the damn things are badly written?"

"Well am I wrong?" Sam retorted belligerently.

"Fuck." Dean covered his face in his hands and leaned back into the couch cushions, unable to think about that particular line of insanity. "They're ridiculous piles of badly written crap based on our lives and all the shit we've gone through."

"So...not a reliable source of information?" When Dean had calmed down enough to open his eyes Emmett was still looking at him seriously.

"Hell." Dean groaned. "Unless you like purple prose...don't bother. Chuck's not a great writer. A prophet yeah. But Hemingway he ain't."

"And you think I'm spoiled?" Edward was smirking at him. "You're complaining because someone wrote books about you?"

Before Dean could snarl at him Sam glared at the Cold One. "He's got a right to complain. All the stuff that Chuck writes? It's all the shit we've gone through. Our mother being murdered. A demon trying to corrupt me. Killing me. Dean making a crossroads deal and after a year getting sent to Hell to be tortured for forty years. Until Castiel got him out. We were set up to start the Apocalypse. And in order to end it we would have both ended up in a cage with Lucifer and Michael. Being tortured. For eternity."

That stark, completely blunt, summation of their lives got everyone staring at Dean and he could feel, feel, his ears turning red. Getting up and walking out of that room and out of that house probably wasn't the most adult thing in the world to do. But it was the only thing that wasn't violent so he did it. 

Breathing cool damp northwestern air was a welcome reminded that he wasn't in Hell. His flesh wasn't being peeled from his bones. He wasn't being burned alive. He wasn't torturing the soul of his father. He wasn't reliving it all in his dreams night after night.

8888

"Dean." It was a soft voice. Gentle. Not chiming or melodic like the Cold Ones. Just a normal, soft, human voice. And a hand slipping into his. A warm body leaning into his side. Simple comforts. 

"You don't realize, the things that you'll miss." He wasn't sure what he was going to say but the words wouldn't stop. "You think you'll miss your family. The people you love. That's kind of a given. But you don't realize you'll miss air that isn't tainted with brimstone and blood. You miss silence because the only kind there is the utter absence of anything and you ache with the pain and chill of it. You miss the sky and trees and all the stupid things human beings take for granted everyday. Because you know this is forever. This is for always and that last year wasn't anywhere near long enough to store up the memories to keep you going for eternity." 

"How..." Bella stopped the question and he appreciated that she didn't want to push.

"Castiel told us finally... he said that the first seal was shattered by a righteous man being broken in Hell." His voice was low and shamed. "So all the crap that happened afterwards. All the lives that were lost, that was on me. Because I gave in."

"You know, people blame Judas, for betraying Christ." Her voice was thoughtful. "And I guess, free will, so maybe they should. But wasn't he just as much an instrument of God as the Pharisees or Pontius Pilate or the soldiers who crucified Christ? Without all of them, we wouldn't have the Resurrection or all the things that Christianity is based on."

"Judas hung himself," Dean recalled gruffly. "Last time I looked that was kinda bad."

"Well yeah," She shrugged against him. "Kinda cowardly to give up. Not keep fighting. But he was a pragmatist. The Romans weren't exactly happy with someone stirring up the general populace and the Jews were the ones who would pay the price. They were saying that Christ was their king, that he would free them. Judas didn't want a war. So he betrayed Jesus. And when Christ was killed, not just imprisoned or exiled, when he was nailed to a cross and crucified...Judas couldn't live with that. It was too hard for him. So he didn't get to try to fix anything. You stuck around and did what you could. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord," and she even said it the way Cas did, "comes when you call him. He's forgiven you for the part you played."

"Yeah, at least I got that." Dean sighed heavily. "God showed up and he made sure that my screw up didn't mean the end of everything."

"If I recall my reading correctly, it wasn't just your screw up. You might have broken the first seal, but Sam broke the last one." Bella smiled slightly when he looked down at her for the first time since she'd come out there. "Hey, I actually read those books. They are awful. But they're true."

"Crap." Dean swore without any energy. "Just tell me you don't read the fanfiction garbage that's out there."

"Hell no." She wrinkled her nose. "That stuff is really bad." Dark brown eyes looked up at him with a smile. "By the way, Jasper laid down the law to everyone. He said as bad as you were hurting talking about that stuff that if anyone brought it up again he'd cut off a body part and lock it up until they learned their lesson."

He must have looked very confused because she chuckled, "Turns out Jasper's an empath. He can sense and influence emotions. Alice is kind of a psychic? She gets flashes of the future apparently. And Edward reads minds. Everyone's, all the time, unless he's away from people."

"He can't control it? None of them can?" Dean shook his head. "Everybody's stuck in the toggle on position?"

"Apparently." She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her mouth over his, blushing as she sank back down. "You ready to come back inside?"

"I dunno. You gonna kiss me again to convince me?" He grinned at her wickedly as she blushed deeper red. "Because I could stand to stay out a little longer."

"Dean!" Sammy's bellow had never come at a more unwelcome time.

8888

Turns out that Jasper was pretty finely tuned to emotional states. One little, or not so little, blip in Dean and Bella's emotions and he figured out what they were doing outside. Edward being who he was, he read Jasper's mind the minute the empath had the thought. And now Edward was about ready to pop a gasket over Bella kissing Dean. Plus there was the whole blood thing.

"What do you mean Bella's blood smells really good?" Dean growled looking from Jasper to Edward. The minute he'd heard that tidbit he'd pushed Bella behind him. Not that his baseline human body would do much but he had to do something.

"Bella is what we call a Singer." Jasper's eyes were dark with reflected hunger. "Some people, their blood just smells better to us and we have a much harder time controlling our thirst. Bella smells lovely to me, but to Edward, it's...how your favorite food smells when you're starving."

"And his hunger is influencing yours." Sam had figured that out pretty damn quick. "So what do you need to do?"

"Normally we'd hunt." Jasper looked at Edward.

Castiel intervened at that point, touching Jasper's cheek gently, his expression filled with the kind of compassion humans envied. "You struggle against what perceive as the darkness within you. Your struggle is your strength. All the pain of your early life feeds the darkness. You've learned from the violence, from the hate, vowed to never be that again. Promised to use what you learned to protect your family. To never be that monster again."

Dean watched as Jasper eased slightly. The Cold One still had the bearing of a soldier, but the fragility of that bearing was gone. Like Rosalie had relaxed under the angel's touch, so did Jasper.

"My thirst..." Jasper looked at the angel gratefully. "Thank you."

"I did nothing. You have worked hard to conquer your past. The control is yours. I merely reminded you of your capabilities." Castiel smiled.

Jasper kept his grasp on Edward's shoulder. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Castiel studied Edward and frowned slightly. "I cannot aid that which does not exist."

"What do you mean?" Sammy was watching Edward with a worried frown of his own, echoed by the rest of the people in the room, humans, angels and Cold One's alike.

"He is...uncontrolled." Castiel explained. "He does not want the type of control that Jasper has worked for and earned."

Bella got what Castiel was trying to say. "Everything's come easy to him, his whole life. Now he has to work for something. And he's not sure he wants to. It's easier to just give in. Or go back and forth. Not really decide anything. Because he'd have to stick with a decision."

"Edward, I think perhaps it would be best if you went to the Denali's and remained there for a time." Carlisle said slowly.

"I think somewhere farther away would be better." Gabriel said suddenly. "I'll just take him over to see the three kings. They'll help him learn discipline."

Esme looked stricken but nodded her agreement with Carlisle after her husband looked at her. "Yes." Carlisle said finally. "I think that would be good for him."

"Righty roo." Gabriel's hand came to rest on Edward's shoulder and in an instant they were gone.

Bella looked over at the other 'kids' and gave them a half smile. "Okay. So do I smell super good to anyone else?"

"Me." Dean tugged her back so she was leaning against his body and murmured it into her ear. From the grins on the Cold Ones' faces he hadn't been quiet enough.

"No," Emmett grinned at her. "You smell good but it's not like...mouthwatering or anything." Rosalie elbowed him and he laughed, tugging her into his lap. "Careful there Rosie, you could break me."

"As if I would ever." She smiled at him fondly.

Dean looked at Bella who was leaning against him a bit more heavily and then over at Charlie who was visibly sagging in his chair. "Well speaking for the humans, it's about time we went to bed. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow and Bella's got school on top of it."

Gabriel popped back in and executed a florid bow. "Eddie's enjoying Aro's hospitality. Aro's a little annoyed with him for some reason. I guess Eddie's thoughts weren't too flattering. Ah well. Time for all our Hunters to go home before they turn into pumpkins."

Before anyone could object they were at the Swan's house and the angels were gone to wherever it was that angels go in their off hours.

"Dean, can a give you a raincheck on that pie?" Bella yawned behind her hand.

"Hmm...yeah." He indulged himself with one last squeeze and inhaled the scent of her hair before letting go of her hips. "Maybe tomorrow beautiful."

"You got it." She smiled at him tiredly, hugged her dad and headed upstairs. After a round of good nights the men did the same.

8888

Several weeks later Dean was trying to find excuses to stay in Forks for a few days longer. Sam was itching to leave and find another hunt.

"Seriously? Now you're inventing things Dean," Sam argued. "The Impala is fine. The engine is not making a pinging sound. You do not need to take apart the transmission."

"I'm tellin' you I hear something," Dean was listening to the engine and trying to ignore the world's most annoying kid brother.

"Dean if you want to stay then just say so," Sam practically threw his hands up in surrender. "Usually you're the one that wants to leave."

He straightened up so fast that he nearly bashed his head in on the hood. "No Sammy, that's where you're wrong. I never want to leave. Every town we come to that reminds me of home, where we've kept people alive and we're welcome... I always want to stay. But we can't because we always start out with false identities and lies and after that, people get pissed about the truth." He looked down at the Impala's perfect engine. "But here... we started out with the truth. We haven't used fake credit cards or scammed anyone at pool or poker. We're ourselves here and nobody's got a problem with it. It's the only place beside's Bobby's or Pastor Jim's where we've been safe being us."

"I would have thought that if you were going to settle down it'd be with Lisa." Sam commented in the kind of quiet voice that's got all sorts of undertones.

Dean flinched slightly. Lisa and Ben were a very sore subject with him. He'd tried to go back and see how they were. But Lisa had been adamant that Ben deserved better than a part time father with the law after him. She was seeing someone decent and steady and she loved him. "Yeah well she wasn't interested in settling down with someone who's got my history. I made her promise that if Ben ever needed anything she'd call. But Hell might just freeze over before that happens."

Sam looked at the Swan house and then at Dean. "I could tell you were falling for her that first day... You looked like someone had slapped you with a brick. I still thought you'd leave in the end. But you're really gonna give it up?"

Dean sighed, "You know, Cas helps keep us healed and in fairly decent shape, but I'm six years older than she is. And I'm still not convinced her father won't kill me then salt and burn my bones."

"So, normal guy worries then." Sam smirked at him. "Question stands."

"I don't know that I'd be giving it up." Dean shrugged. "Her dad didn't. And it's not like this is some small territory."

"Who's giving up what?" Bella's voice asked curiously as she came up behind them. "Dinner's almost ready so you should wash up soon." She leaned against Dean comfortably and he inhaled the scent of her hair again. "Is this some kind of Lent thing? I didn't know you were Catholic. Or is it Episcopalian? Both?"

"We're not Catholic," Dean assured her. "Sammy was--"

"I was asking Dean if he really thought he'd be able to give up Hunting." Sam interrupted. "Since he was thinking of sticking around here."

"Please," Bella rolled her eyes. "Like either of you would want to stay here." Her voice was slightly brittle, as if her easy manner was forced. "But if Dad hasn't given up Hunting I don't see why either of you would have to. It's not like you have to hide it."

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to stay?" Dean looked down at her, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"There's nothing here." She mumbled, one of the first times since he'd met her that she hadn't spoken clearly.

"You're here. And your dad. And it's...it's here." He looked around. "I know the weather isn't the warmest and I'd see the sun one out of every twenty five days or so but people actually know my name here. Cas, or God, or someone cleaned up our records but law enforcement doesn't usually welcome drifters like us. But here...there's a garage where I could work days. You and your dad are good people. Hell, even the Cullens are decent people. And I would never have thought I'd say that when we first got here." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his side. "I've got plenty of reasons to wanna stay Bella. Guess I'm just trying to be sure I'm welcome."

She nodded slowly, dark eyes slowly brightening as she looked at his face. Her mouth turned upwards as she figured out he was dead serious. "Yeah...you'd... you'd definitely be welcome."

This time he kissed her. And flipped Sammy the bird as his little brother cat-called on his way into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So we're leaving it there. Vague but hopefully satisfying to all you folks? My head canon is that the Cullens turn into Hunters eventually. Gabriel bugs the Volturi until they get a clue, Sam keeps hunting and eventually goes into research and runs phones like Bobby, going to school part time until he gets his law degree and passes the bar. Dean semi-retires and stays with Bella. Not quite HEA but close enough for real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So my first Supernatural/Twilight crossover. I got the idea from a video game my husband played called Until Dawn, which features Wendigo as the big bads. And it occurred to me that Twilight Vampires are kind of a cross between Wendigo and traditional vampires with sparkly skin stuffed in for effect. I thought the Cold Ones could be something no Hunter's really come across before because hey, super fast, lethal and violent. A Hunter meeting a Cold One would pretty much be the end of the Hunter until they figured out how to shoot fire from a distance and remain unseen. So...here we are.


End file.
